houseofbridgefandomcom-20200214-history
Brooke's History
Fell in love with Ridge after befriending Caroline. Became friends with Caroline after she was honest with her on why she was a candystriper at the hospital after Caroline passed out at her wedding to Ridge. Got pregnant by Ridge, but miscarried. Got pregnant by Eric, almost had an abortion after thinking he didn't want the baby, but Eric stopped it in time. He proposed to her, and she accepted. Rick was born shortly afterwards. Told Ridge about Caroline's leukimia. Created BeLieF Befriended Stephanie after Stephanies stroke. Got pregnant again, but Ridge demanded a paternity test due to the fact that she also slept with Eric at the same time. Gave birth to Bridget up at Big Bear, with Ridge there to help her. Fell in love with James, but broke it off after Ridge won her over again. Had a nervous breakdown after the second paternity test revealed Eric to be Bridget's father. Turned to Grant after Ridge left her alone to go to Paris. Lost Ridge after Stephanie convinced him that she was cheating on him with Grant. And after Ridge watched them kiss goodbye up at Big Bear. Brooke proposed to Grant after Ridge proposed to Taylor on the Runway at the fashion show. Found out that her marriage to Grant was illegal and decided not to continue the relationship any further. Ridge and Brooke marry after Taylor is believed to be dead in plane crash. The marriage is soon deemed annuled after Taylor comes back from dead. Ridge and Brooke are reunited once again after Taylor leads everyone to believe that Thorne is the father of her unborn child. Ridge has the marriage annuled after learning truth about Thomas. Thorne and Brooke fall in love, but Stephanie does everything to break them up. Even trys to kill Brooke up at Big Bear. The whole family is against the relationship after Stephanie has her second stroke. Thorne and Brooke break up after the Venice scheme. Macy killed in car crash after Thorne asks for divorce and Brooke takes divorce papers up to Big Bear. Reunited, but Brooke ends it for the sake of her children. Finally reunited again, after Bridget accepts and supports the relationship. Finally marries Thorne, with Stephanie giving her away. Forms a truce with Stephanie. Has pictures of Rick and Amanda taken in attempt to break Rick and Amber up. Is currently trying everything in her power to break Rick and Amber up, which is putting her at odd once again with the Forrester family. She is now struggling with the fact that her 18 year old daughter has married Deacon. Admitted to Deacon her feelings for Ridge Trying to move on now that her marriage to Thorne is over with Currently trying to win Ridge back Recently slept with son-in-law Deacon Pregnant with Deacon's child Has allowed Rick and Amber to move in with her, despite her own reservations about it Was blackmailed by Whip when he spoke up, claiming paternity of her unborn child Reluctatly agreed to marry Whip Further pressured into marrying Whip by Stephanie when she learned the truth about Brooke and Deacon Has agreed it's best to completely break things off with Deacon Has given birth to a daughter, but in the process she's lost Bridget due to Bridget finding out about her affair with Deacon Has formed a new friendship with Stephanie and is living at the Forrester guesthouse Still has not named her daughter Whip has given her an annulment to move on with her life Is slowly moving on with her life and getting her life back to the way it was Recently suffered a gun shot wound to the shoulder after struggling with Sheila Re-formed her friendship with Ridge Told Eric the truth about her and Deacon when he showed up in Italy Eric has forgiven her Modeled the Forrester showstopper in Italy Wrote a glowing tribute to Taylor for the Portofino challenge Her entire world came crashing down when Deacon told Ridge the truth Is now currently trying to re-build her relationship with both Ridge and Bridget Learned the truth about Ridge Has agreed to not say anything to Eric, for Ridge Accepted Ridge's marriage proposal Overheard Ridge and Bridget talking about their feelings Walked out on Ridge during their wedding ceremony Has caught the eye of Nicky Payne, a ship captain with Marone Industries She's currently dating both Nick and Ridge, unsure of who she wants to be with Has just learned that Macy is helping Deacon in his quest to get custody of Hope and Little Eric After much thought, Brooke chose Ridge over Nick Brooke was ousted from Forrester Creations as CEO She is now CEO of what is formerly Spectra Fashions, now known as Logan Designs Eloped with Ridge to Puerto Vista and the two of them were married in a beautiful rainforest ceremony Slept with brother-in-law Nick when she believed Ridge had died in the foundery fire after she found Ridge and Nick when Sheila kidnapped them Upon being re-united with Ridge and returning home, Stephanie has finally welcomed Brooke into the Forrester family Brooke has learned she's pregnant, but she doesn't know if Nick or Ridge is the father Sally has learned the truth, and is blackmailing Brooke into giving her back the company Brooke is in the process of telling Ridge the truth After telling Ridge the truth, Brooke was shocked that he forgave her for it Brooke was heartbroken when she discovered that Nick, not Ridge, is the father of her unborn baby Made the heartbreaking decision to leave Ridge and end their marriage; as they spent one last night together up at Big Bear, Brooke gave Ridge her wedding ring back as she walked out of the cabin and out of his life Brooke spent some time at a convent, trying to make sense of her life After asking for a sign and having Nick show up, Brooke leaves with Nick to go back to L.A. Brooke finds it too hard to be around Ridge when she returns and makes the decision to leave Logan Designs; Ridge won't let her give her company up Tearfully signs the annullment papers Ridge gives her as she tells him it's not what she wanted Can not find it in her heart to move on with Nick as she is still very much in love with Ridge Still believes her unborn baby is Ridge's and not Nick's Has told Nick she can not accept his marriage proposal and gives him his ring back after he proposes to her Finds a surprising ally in Stephanie; but she'll soon learn that Stephanie's 'friendship' was all a ruse to get her out of Ridge's life Is being manipulated and pressured by everyone around her, with the exception of Ridge and Eric, to marry Nick After flying to Hawaii with Nick, Brooke called Ridge up to ask him for permission to sleep with Nick Brooke tells Ridge that is over between them, it's the only she can move on with Nick Brooke is shocked at what Ridge tells her after he interrupts her wedding to Nick, but even more shocked when she learns Nick has been arrested Brooke attends Thorne and Darla's wedding with Ridge Brooke finally accepts Ridge's proposal after he convinces here that he can love the baby every bit as much as if he was Ridge's own With Ridge's help, Brooke has her son at her house A third and final paternity test gives Brooke the miracle she was hopins for -- Ridge, not Nick, is the father of her son Brooke moves back in with Ridge Ridge and Brooke are married shortly after their son, Ridge Forrester, Jr is born Brooke decides to stay out of Ridge and Thorne's war at Forrester, advising Darla to do the same Brooke tells Rick he has her support in his relationship with Caitlin Brooke is horrified when she learns how far Hector is willing to threaten Rick Brooke has decided to remain friends with Nick Brooke is thrilled that Bridget has returned home Stephanie warns Brooke about Bridget's feelings for Ridge, and hints that Ridge could have the same feelings Brooke nearly kicks Ridge out of their home when she sees the picture of Ridge and Bridget that Amber took Brooke slaps Amber Brooke goes up to Big Bear with Nick and Bridget for some skiing Brooke cautions Nick about getting involved with Bridget Brooke asks Ridge to leave after seeing Amber's latest picture of him and Bridget Brooke starts regretting throwing Ridge out and begins to get worried about him when he won't return her calls Brooke leaves Ridge and takes RJ with her. She moves back to her house after it's appareant that he's not going to choose her Brooke allows Dante to continue living at her house and offers him a position at Forrester Brooke leaves Hope in Dante's care, but Nick steps in and refuses to allow Brooke to do it. Brooke leaves Hope in Nick's primary care and she nearly drowns Brooke learns what happened to Hope hours after it happened and angrily tells Nick to leave Brooke eventually forgives Nick for what he did Brooke and Nick both profess their feelings for one another Brooke blames herself and Nick for Bridge's 'abortion' Brooke tells Nick he has to marry Bridget Brooke turns Eric's marriage proposal down after he finds out that Stephanie faked her heart attack Brooke remarries Eric to prove to Bridget that she's not a threat to her and Nick Brooke tells Nick that they can't be together Brooke ends her marraige to Eric Brooke goes back to Nick after he leaves Bridget Brooke makes plans for a future with Nick while Ridge works to win her back Brooke takes off with Nick, and she takes Hope and RJ with her Brooke is horrified when she learns that Ridge slept with her while she was under the influence of sedatives Though she's upset with Ridge, she agrees that it was a mistake and Ridge didn't take advantage of her Brooke goes out of the country with Nick, but returns when she learns that Ridge has had a heart attack Brooke is pleased when Ridge wakes up after hearing her voice Brooke returns as CEO of Forrester Creations Brooke works with Ridge on the Bedroom Line once again Brooke models the showstopper at the fashion show for the Bedroom Line Brooke is taken back by Ridge's kiss on the runway, but she doesn't pull back from him After reassuring Nick again, for the millionth time, that she loves him and only him, he decides she can continue working at Forrester Creations Though Brooke is back at the company, she's working from Marone Industries Leaves Nick after learning about his one night stand with Bridget Loses custody of RJ and Hope after Hope mimicks Nick using his lighter and a fire is started in her house; CPS determines the kids are not safe with Brooke Eventually gets RJ and Hope back Brooke is raped by a man named Andy, a man Stephanie sends after Brooke; Brooke eventually finds out, reams Stephanie out over it, but eventually forgives Stephanie for it Does not approve of Ridge dating Ashley Brooke eventually wins Ridge back, and they soon become engaged Is thrilled that Rick has returned home from Paris, but Rick soon works to break Ridge and Brooke up Approves of Rick dating Phoebe, even helping them sneak behind Ridge's back After not being able to convince Ridge to lighten up on Rick, Brooke warns him that if he lays his hands on Rick again, it's over Breaks up with Ridge after Ridge hits Rick in Sydney; rushes home to start things again with Nick Brooke learns that she's Jack's biological mother Starts becoming worried over Taylor's lack of care and love for Jack; insinuates herself in Jack's life, even after signing away her rights to him; Taylor eventually gives Jack to Brooke to raise; but Brooke soon lets Jack live with Nick full-time Sides with Ridge over Eric for control of FC Walks out of the company after Donna fires Ridge Learns that Rick is dating Taylor, and Brooke is completely against it Brooke tries to get Rick to leave Taylor Is threatened by Taylor that she's going after Ridge again Category:Brooke